Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare 2
by Nobel Six
Summary: Heroes rise to defend their respective countries. While the war against the Fist of Allah rages like an out of control wildfire, an elite team composed of the best soldiers are charged with hunting down and Killing Fist of Allah leader Muhammad Akeem Akbar. With peace and negotiation a happy memory, can this elite team tip the scales and end the war? OC'S accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Alright loyal fans and welcome to Middle Eastern Warfare 2. Yes OC'S are being accepted **

**Prologue**

**General Cunningham: **"If the world as you knew it was slowly crumbling to dust, what would you do to reverse the process? Akbar created a war, and it snuffs out not only the lives of brave soldiers, but innocent civilians. Akbar's position of power is steadily growing. One of his men gave a clue to the date of an attack. This clue, "On the day when two titans fell, will once again be your nations low!" might be the key to avoiding massive bloodshed. In our darkest hour we need a team. A team that can offer hope, were there is little to none. Who are they? They are the best trained men and women on the planet. They are SEAL's, SAS, Marines, Rangers, Delta, Israeli CIA and more. We must trust them with our security. It's the same BS every time Captain Smith, send me someone one good."

**Captain Smith: **"Yes sir, I got a Ranger named 'Ram' training rebels who fits the need for the team, I'll talk to him about this."

**Authors Note: And so it begins. I tries to follow the Modern Warfare 2 format were General Shepard switched from talking about war to Sergeant Foley**. **I tried my best. You leave me a review, or better yet an OC, I update faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: And so it begins. I tries to follow the Modern Warfare 2 format were General Shepard switched from talking about war to Sergeant Foley**. **I tried my best. You leave me a review, or better yet an OC, I update faster. **

**Here is the second chapter. Disclaimer (yes I have one) I do not own the OC Jason Matlock, and Miller as they belong to Ryan 1441 who also happened to write the whole second half of this chapter. Yes that's right he's co-writing it with me, I also do not own any other OC'S who are not mine. I do own the idea for Middle Eastern Warfare 2 though :)**

"New Arrivals"

August 14th, 2014, 8:56:12

Cpl Donnie 'Ram' Jones

U.S. Army 36th Ranger Squad

Phoenix Base, Afghanistan, Middle East

Corporal Jones, or 'Ram' as he was called in combat, was setting up weapons and grenades on a table, so that once the rebels that Captain Smith had ordered him to train had arrived, he could show them how an elite soldier takes down his or her target. Right now however the Corporal was thinking about other things. What were these other things? Well he personally wondered when this war with Akbar would be over. He had joined the Rangers after passing Ranger school, and it was one of the proudest moments of his life. But still he longed to be back in the United States. Indeed he missed the cool mountain air of West Virginia, and meeting up with his dad to hunt, and also just relax and watch football. As much as he missed these things, he was a Ranger, and it was his duty to defend his country. Loud chattering brought him back to reality as upon looking up, he noticed that a group of the local rebels had entered into the shooting range and were obviously wondering what was going to happen. Ram whistled loudly and drew their attention. Once the last words of every sentence was spoken he said, "Welcome rebels to pull the trigger 101. Now before we get started I know that a lot of you already know how to shoot a rifle, for obvious reasons," he stated, which got a small laugh from a few of them, "but I'm here to show you today the proper was to shoot. No offense but I happen to notice a lot of you shooting from the hip, you don't end up hitting anything and it makes you look like an ass. Let me show you." he said to the group before turning around and picking up the rifle that he had put on the table, and turned to face the range were some metal targets had just popped up. He raised the rifle to the hip and opened fire. He felt awkward shooting this way and secretly wondered how they could stand shooting at anything like this. "See what I mean? I sprayed bullets all over the damn place," he stated once all the targets had been hit by a bullet, "You need to aim down your sights to take down your target. Watch how a Ranger takes down a target." at that being said he raised up the rifle, aimed down it's sight, and opened fire. His first few shots hit the targets almost perfectly, and this went on till he had expertly shot all targets. "Notice how I hit every target almost perfectly that time, that proves that aiming down your sights is better than firing from the hip." "Take turns while I attend to some buisness."

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock

U.S. Delta Force

Matlock, known to his squad mates as "Ocelot", laying on some cargo, wearing only his tan t-shirt, cammo pants, combat boots, and hat. He was about 25, young, but was about close to 6'ft tall, Caucasian, had a shaven but noticeable beard, and a very short buzz cut close to the edge of his skull. He had a strong build, not muscular, but was able to lift heavy objects. On the cargo crates, he had his head leaning up against a rock, hands crossed behind his head, leg crossed on the other, hat covering his eyes, trying to get some rest.

That was, until the Afghan rebels started firing their own rifles. First that Ranger started making all the noise, and now more are shooting. It was extremely annoying to him. He hasn't slept for quite a while and he needed it, but the work going on at the base prevented him from doing so. Matlock simply groaned more and shoved his hat in his face. "Freaking let me sleep!" He cursed.

Ram, exiting the shooting range, spots Matlock ramming his hat into his face. Curious as to why he looks frustrated, he walked over to him.

"Can't I get any sleep?" Matlock muttered again, covering his ears. It was too hot outside, the sand was blowing into his face, and the constant noise was driving him insane... until a shadow looms over him. "That's more like it."

"Never been in the desert before?"

Matlock takes his hat off to see Ram standing next to him. "Been out here quite a few times pal. Just haven't been used to the sand... sand... and more freaking sand out here. It's everywhere. Its all nothing but sand, bullet casings, and blood stains that was spilled here in the last thousand years of warfare. This would never have happened if war was never spoken through the words and will of man. All they keep saying is, "war must exist", only for more innocent lives to be taken. And the most that takes the casualty more is Afghanistan. And soon more and more the world must suffer for what they caused... and that's where our jobs come in pal. We come here to keep our nation, as well as the rest safe from the evil forces, like that bastard Bin Laden. If they choose to keep staining this land with blood, then we'll try our best to halt the bloodshed until we drive them back."

"You've been in out here too long. Haven't you?" Ram asked.

"Probably. Who are you?"

"Corporal Donnie Jones. Part of the 36th Ranger Regiment under the command of Captain Smith. You can call me Ram though." He stated with offering a handshake.

Though it wasn't his thing, Matlock accepted it. "Sergeant Jason Matlock. Part of United States Delta Force Team Onyx under the command of Master Sergeant Miller. You can call me Ocelot. Or Onyx 0-4."

"Delta Force? What's a guy like you doing here?" Ram asked, a bit confused.

"You heard of the bastard leader of the group Fist of Allah, Akbar?"

"Yeah, I did. Not too long ago actually, my team rescued a Marine from that slime ball, then later on, we found ourselves face-to-face with some British troopers while looking for the bastard."

"Well that's our job. We find him, and take him out. Once that's done, we whip the rest of the forces out, and we're all going home."

"Ocelot!" A familiar voice rang out, catching Matlock's attention.

"Miller? What do you want?" Matlock replied. Walking towards them in Army uniform, a man, late 30's, with a tough look on his face. This was his CO and team leader of Team Onyx.

"We've got our orders son. We're heading into the badlands. They said there's a possible fix on Akbar's location."

"You freaking serious?!" Matlock rose from his spot, surprised.

"Dead serious. And even more serious in 3... 2... 1.." Suddenly, sirens began to go off, with all the Rangers beginning to run all over the place to gather their equipment.

"Then I guess I better get ready." Matlock continued as he walked towards his unit's tent to get prepared.

Ram walked into his own and grabbed everything he needed, including a few extra magazines for his M16, extra grenades, flashbangs, etc, until he felt like he was ready. After a few failed attempts at finding the son of a bitch, he felt like this could be the one, the one where they will finally catch or kill the bastard who has caused not only so much pain to America, but also so much pain and genocide to his own people. Slapping a mag into his rifle, he walks out and spots his team.

Matlock loads a magazine into his M4A1 with a foregrip, and a EOtech holographic hybrid sights. Getting his combat gear on, along with his tactical vest, grenade belt, holsters, helmet, goggles, sunglasses, scarf for his neck and face, gloves, and Sig-Sauer P226 with a flashlight attachment, he walks outside and finds himself walking next to Ram. "Well, well, it's like fates collide, don't they?" He asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. Think we'll finally catch the fucker?" Ram asked.

"Not sure, but it's always a good possibility."

"Ram!" Another familiar voice called out, forcing the Corporal to stop and turn. This was followed by Matlock, who's eyes widened upon seeing the figure.

"Captain Smith." Ram said.

"Holy shit." Matlock muttered, eyeing Ram's CO.

"What is it Smith?" Ram asked.

"I need you over by the hangar. There's something important we need to discuss." Said Smith.

"What's important right now Captain is we have to go into the Badlands to get the son of a bitch we've been hunting for nearly a year!"

"Look. As much as I hate to say this, but he's not there. We're just sending you guys in to help out a pinned down convoy."

Matlock scoffs and laughs about it. "I don't freaking believe it." He said.

"You got a problem with helping out those troopers, Sergeant?"

"Oh no lady. It's part of Delta Force to help those in need, including those guys. I'm just pissed that I was lied to about Akbar being there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so you must be Miller's subbornite Sgt. Matlock. I assume."

"We got a winner here Ram. For your prize, I'll take you out somewhere for dinner later on, and then maybe we can skip all the other shit and get down to business. What do you say?" Matlock smirked underneath the scarf.

Giving him an amused look, Smith first smiles... then reaches under and forcefully grabs his set and tightens her grip, forcing Matlock to fall to the ground clutching his jewels in pain. "Don't ever make an attempt on me like that again. Do you understand?" She warned him.

"I understand..." Matlock groaned weakly. Once that ordeal was over Matlock and Miller made their way into a hummer, closed the door and started towards the pinned down convoy. Miller's last view of Ram and Captain Smith was the two walking towards another hanger in deep conversation.

**Did you like my friends?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Fates Await Us...

"New Fates Await Us"

August 14th, 2014, 1:01:34

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock.

U.S. Army Delta Force

"Badlands", Afghanistan, Middle East.

"RPG!"

Darkness surrounded Sgt. Matlock, as his Humvee rolls over from the powerful blast of the rocket-propelled launcher. His Delta unit, along with an entire platoon of U.S. Army Rangers, were on the outskirts of the Badlands, a dangerous territory that no one dared to enter, unless they wanted to face the wrath of the Fist's of Allah.

To Ocelot's credit, he wasn't even afraid of bullets whizzing past his face. And a bunch of radical terrorists don't scare him either.

Gunfire and explosions is what awoke Ocelot from his knockout slumber. He looked around the Humvee to see that it was on its side. Moving up to the front seat, he noticed the passenger was still there. Ocelot quickly inspected him... "Dammit." He said. Broken neck. The man was dead.

"Help me!" Someone in the Humvee cried. He turned to see another Ranger next to him, stuck in his seatbelt, crying in pain, as he had a broken arm from the crash.

"Hold on! I'll get you out of here!" Ocelot told him as he climbs through the wreckage to retrieve his M4A1, followed by his CO Miller opening the door from the top.

"Ocelot! Get your ass out here! We need to provide some covering fire if we want to get across that bridge!" He yelled, forcing Ocelot to hurry up. He switches to his combat knife to cut the man loose, then carefully slings him over his shoulder, and carries him to the top. Upon exiting from the Humvee, Ocelot and the young Ranger hop down from the vehicle, then he gives the man to another Ranger to take him to a medic. Undaunted by the last few minutes of horror he just saw, Ocelot puts a magazine into his M4, before running up to a set of rocks.

"Rangers! We gotta protect the demolition crew from getting slaughtered by those Fist's of Assholes, or else we're swimming, hooah?" Lt. Washington explained to the Rangers, as the demolition crew up on top of a bridge was trying to fix the broken down road. Their only option to get across with the tactical vehicles was to blow pieces of the bridge to make it into a makeshift bridge road.

Ocelot slides across the ground, avoiding gunfire as he rejoins Miller. "You hear that? Either we drive into town or we're swimming across!" Miller said, firing his M16 with ACOG sights with a burst.

"I ain't swimming with the fishes today!" Ocelot replied, setting up his sights on the oncoming forces of Akbar's men, who were trying to fire several shots into the Rangers and the Demo crew up above on their upper right. As soon as one rises to fire an RPG, Ocelot places the sights on his head, pulling the trigger, sending it across the lake, and into the man's skull, forcing the dead man to turn and fire a rocket at the incoming Fist of Allah soldiers..

"AH!" An explosion erupted, killing a group of soldiers.

Ocelot smiled over that shot, before he fires more and more bullets at any of Akbar's soldiers, before reloading.

"We got hostile's on the bridge!" Washington yelled, forcing them to turn their fire up to the bridge, as a truck arrives, carrying a squad of Abkar's men. They were determined to make sure Akbar's land, his home, and his most powerful city, wouldn't fall before American feet.

Ocelot, Miller, and the Rangers changed that. Ocelot switches his optics by lifting up the scope, allowing a better zoom on the holographic sights. He switched the gun to semi-auto, and fired one shot at a time, either wounding, or blowing the brains and hearts out of the Fist of Allah troops.

With too much to handle, they began to retreat. "They're retreating! Let's move up men!" Washington cried.

"The battalion is Oscar Mike!" A trooper yelled, before they ran back to the bridge, just as the Demolition crew set up the C4.

"Get back! Get back! We're gonna blow the bridge!" They cried as one pulls out the detonator, presses the switch, and watches a portion of an upper bridge collapses on the missing section of the lower bridge, allowing the Army to advance into the city.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Rangers cried in excitement as they went to their respective vehicles.

"Ocelot, your with me." Miller said as one Humvee with a minigun attached to it drive up to the two. The doors open to show a couple of familiar faces.

"You guys start the party without me?" Said Sgt. Damien "Hound" Carlyle, another member of Team Onyx, older than Matlock, but not older than Miller, Caucasian, dressed in a similar uniform to Ocelot, but instead had a cap on instead of a helmet. He sat in the backseat, chuckling over the sight he just witnessed.

In the driver seat was a Japanese American, dressed in the same uniform as Miller, had goggles and a scarf covering his face. This man was also a dear friend of Ocelot, as they go way back since high school. SSGT. Bryan "Wraith" Lee, with his trusty M14EBR sitting next to him, ushers both Miller and Ocelot to enter. "You gonna stand there or what? We got a job to do!" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ocelot said, climbing into the back and mounting onto the minigun. "Let's rock and roll!"

Wraith immediately pressed the gas pedal, driving all four into the entrance of the Badlands, surrounded by only their allies.

"Yes?" Miller asked while tapping into his comms. "Yes sir. I understand." He looks back at his squad. "Listen up guys. Until we're close to the crash site, we can't fire unless we're fired upon. You understand that?"

"Are you shitting me?" Ocelot asked.

"The boss is never wrong Ocelot. So keep you finger outside the trigger guard for once." Said Hound.

"...My thumbs are on minigun button triggers you moron." Ocelot grumbled as they moved into the city. Just before Wraith can advance further, Miller taps him on the shoulder.

"Just got some more orders... we're to link up with a Marine 1st Force Recon unit in the heart of this city. Apparently they're looking for something very important." He said. "Wraith, get a move on."

"Roger that." Wraith said, speeding up a little, then separating from the rest of the Rangers,

Ocelot kept a good grip on the minigun, scanning each section, corner, and door on the street, scanning for each sign of Akbar's soldiers. "Let's just get through this, quick, and clean..." He muttered... then caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned the turret to the roof, which showed three armored looking soliders standing on top... without guns. "Miller. We got three guys on top, 11 O' clock. Think their Akbar's men?" He asked.

"Are they armed?" Miller asked.

"No. But their staring at us..."

"Doesn't mean we can't shoot them..."

One top of the roof, the man in the middle pulls out a radio. "Kill them." He uttered.

"Ocelot, keep your eyes focused on the-" But Miller stopped upon a bullet striking the glass, but thankfully they were bulletproof. "CAN YOU SEE THEM?! CAN YOU SEE THEM?!" He yelled.

"SNIPER! 3 O' clock!"

Hound looks up to Ocelot, yelling "LIGHT IT UP!"

Instantly, the minigun spools up, then releases a chain of bullets, which hail down on the small building containing the sniper. He attempts to keep his scope trained on the Delta Force using the minigun, hoping to kill them for Allah and Akbar... but quickly, the room, his gun, and his face became mangled over the shots.

With the sniper's death, Fist of Allah forces instantly pop into the streets, firing AK's at the Humvee. Ocelot quickly turns and fires, killing four before they take cover. Wraith steps on the gas pedal, sending the Humvee down the street. Ocelot turns the minigun down an alley, where several contacts await to fire their guns at him. But they don't have a chance to pull the trigger as Ocelot guns them down first.

"We gotta get off the streets! Their's too many of them!" Hound cried.

"I'm trying!" Wraith shouted, swerving the vehicle to the left, before coming across a group of Akbar's men. "Shit!" He doesn't stop, and instead of letting Ocelot handling them, he runs them over, but causes the Humvee to bump into a light post, knocking it over.

"Shit! Wraith, you suck at driving!" Ocleot yelled, exiting from the gun and kicking the doors open, before taking his M4.

"Oh go suck someone's dick asshole!" Wraith replied, before exiting from the driver's side.

"Get a grip, both of you! We have to get to those Marines. Get your gear and move your ass's." Miller ordered, forcing them to shut their traps and move into the streets... until Hound points to the road.

"Uh, guys..." He said, as all four look to see several of Akbar's men, guns ready, fingers on triggers, ready to kill... and bullets started to rain fire... on Akbar's men. "Whoa! What the hell?!"

The sudden gunfire drops Akbar's men on the ground, dead... leaving the group of Onyx confused. "Who's doing the shooting? Who's doing the shooting?" Ocelot asked. His answers were about to be met, as several Marines step out from an alley.

"You guys alright?" The head of the unit, tall, African-American, walks up to Miller.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Miller replied. "Master Sergeant Miller. Delta Team Onyx squad leader." He said giving the man a handshake.

"Staff Sergeant Sharp of the 1st Force Recon unit." He said, accepting the handshake. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Here to aid you. Though we have no clue on what you guys need help with. Care to fill us in?"

"Well, General Cunningham has tried to get his hands on this city for months, since it's a gold mine for intel he needs on finding Akbar. One of our own from our unit got separated and caught by those Fist of Bitches." Sharp explained.

"So, this is a rescue mission?" Ocelot asked, walking up next to them.

"Yes. And we could use some help." We've heard about your unit Master Sergeant, and we could use your teams talents to help rescue our comrade."

"Where do you think the Marine is?"

"Somewhere next to town hall... or what's left of it."

"Alright... let's get a move on. Ocelot, Hound, Wraith, up front. Sharp, your on our six. And don't worry, we'll get your man out."

"Words won't cover it. Actions will. Let's move."

Somewhere close to the edge of the battlegrounds near the city, an extraction helicopter was making its way into the city, with a medic crew and more Rangers set inside, with one mounted on a Mk. II grenade launcher.

"Sir, we just got word that Team Onyx has linked up with SSGT. Sharp's Recon unit. E.T.A. 20 minutes." The Pilot called.

"Good. Let's light the place up and get those men out of here. They've gotten this city under control, and all they have left to do is rescue one of my men..." The man replied, smoking a cigar. 'And see if this Sergeant is worth it for Honor Team...' He thought.

Near the center of the city, close to city hall, Ocelot and Wraith quickly inspect their scopes to scan the streets. "All clear. No sign of those Fist pricks." Said Wraith.

"Something's off. Why are there no sentry's or nothing out here? This city is that important to the Fist of Allah. Why does this feel easy all of a sudden?" Miller asked.

Wraith, however, was about to find out the truth. "RPG!" He cried, firing a shot.

The Fist of Allah trooper, looking through the scope of his rocket launcher, fired the rocket at the Delta's and Marines... then was met with a bullet striking through he glass into his eye, forcing him to fall off the building.

"MOVE!" Sharp screamed, forcing them to make a sprint for the center of town. The rocket impacts behind the squad, but luckily, no one was caught within the blast radius. But a bigger problem emerged for the joint team: an ambush.

"TARGETS! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!" Miller cried.

"AMBUSH!" A Marine cried, forcing the squad to duck for cover, as the Fist of Allah begin their assault, as automatic gunfire rain over the squad, with one unlucky Marine getting struck a few times. "AH!"

Quickly, Sharp pulls the bleeding man close to him. "Man down! You! Keep a good pressure on those wounds! Everyone! Return fire!" The squad begins to retaliate, firing back at the number of Fist of Allah troopers.

As the fighting intensified Sharp knew that unless they had immediate air support, they could be overpowered. "Command this is Staff Sergeant Sharp." Sharp yelled over the comms.

"Go ahead Staff Sergeant."

"We have been ambushed and are under threat of being over powered, I request immediate air support!" Sharp yelled.

"Roger that a chopper is already in the vicinity, ETA 2 minutes." was the response he got. Knowing that in two minutes everything would hopefully take a better turn, Sharp reloaded his SAW and opened fire upon any enemy combatant he could see. After what seemed like an eternity they heard the familiar thump thump thump sound of a choppers grenade launcher, followed by an explosion from where the enemy troops had been positioned. If that wasn't good enough, extra backup, in the form of additional Rangers had arrived to help clear out enemy troops.

"Sharp were is this captured Marine supposed to be?" Matlock asked Sharp.

"Somewhere within the west wing of the building. She is a Sergeant, and her name is Kelly Burns."

was the response that Sharp gave him. At that being said Miller and the other Deltas moved cautiously into the west wing. Sharp and his Marines had been ordered to help secure the area, so they were having to move down the hallway cautiously, that was until they found a door that appeared to have people on the other side.

"Hound, place a charge on that door!"

"Roger that." Placing C4 on the door, Hound steps back from the wall and places himself against the wall. "Ocelot. You ready?"

M4 ready, Ocelot nods. "Ready."

"3. 2. 1. Ka-Boom."

BOOM!

The walls send debris crashing into a contact, before they were met with heavy force from the two Delta Force operatives, dying before they could get a shot.

"Clear!" Ocelot called, checking the room for any sign of Fist of Allah.

"Clear!" Hound repeated, spotting nothing... except for what they're looking for.

Ocelot immediately went up to the objective. Sitting in the middle of a room on a broken chair, tied, cut, and beaten, was a woman, wearing Marine tactical pants, combat boots, and a tan shirt. She had a messy but beautiful black hair with a front bang, nearly covering her eyes. Her blue crystal eyes were mesmerizing, but it looked strong inside of her. Even though there was bruises, her face was adorable.

Ocelot already knew who this was. Sgt. Kelly Burns. And he wasted no time in cutting her loose. "Can you hear me?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Kelly, though dazed and confused, nodded.

"It's okay, you're gonna be alright. We're getting you out of here..." He placed her arm around his shoulder, then helped her up to her feet.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked, since the sun from outside blinded her for a second.

"Sgt. Matlock. Delta Force Team Onyx... we're getting you out of here." He said, just before the sounds of helicopter rotors fill their ears. "What the hell?" He wondered as he carefully helped Kelly exit from the building. Suddenly, her legs gave out, but Ocelot quickly keeps her standing, then lifts her legs into his arms, carrying her in his arms, while watching the helicopter land before them, along with more and more Rangers filling in the area, covering, and securing the LZ.

Stepping out the doors was the man everyone knew well. The same man who would not stop until Akbar's head was on his desk.

"General Cunningham?" Ocelot wondered.

Quickly, he walked up to the two, before waving his hands to two Rangers. "Get her onboard with a medic ready!" He said, as the two Rangers appear, taking her from Ocelot's arms before heading to the chopper..

The General, on the other hand, walks up to Ocelot. "Gentlemen, good work on taking the town." Then he turns and looks straight at Ocelot. "Sgt. Matlock. You'll be taking orders from me from now on. I'll brief you in the chopper. Let's go." He said, with a silent and surprised Ocelot following him.

"The battalion is Oscar Mike!" A Ranger called.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright I am back my friends. Yes it has been a long time in the making, but I'm back.**

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock

U.S. Delta Force

"Badlands" Afghanistan, Middle East

[Switching...]

[Located]

Cpt Charlie Hudson

23rd SAS Regiment

**General Cunningham: **"How are things in Britain, Captain?"

**Captain Hudson: **"Not bad, compared to the whole bloody Middle East we are perfect."

**General Cunningham: **"You do realize that the fight could be taken to your front doorstep at anytime right?"

**Captain Hudson: **"I'm aware. The SAS is on constant alert for an attack. Since we made it clear to those Allah jerks that we are backing you Yanks, we have to be ready."

**General Cunningham: **"We are thankful for Britain helping us in these troubled times."

**Captain Hudson: **"Don't worry about us, after all I have seen that guy, one Sergeant Matlock's file, and he could be a problem."

**General Cunningham: **"When he's not hitting on women, he's a damn good soldier."

**Captain Hudson: **"If you say so... **(an alarm starts to sound in the background)**

**General Cunningham: **"What's going on?"

**Captain Hudson: **"Don't know. I'll contact you later."

"Rough seas"

August 17th, 2014, 8:23:02

Cpt Charlie Hudson

23rd SAS Regiment

SAS Training grounds, Outskirts of London, England

"Alright what's going on mates?" came the stern voice of Captain Hudson.

"Sir we might have problem on our hands." an SAS solider informed him. Right now inside the SAS training compound and alarm had sounded less than our minutes ago. Although they had no idea what was going on, they had to be prepared for anything. "What is the problem?" he questioned the soldier.

"About seven minutes ago a cargo ship making its way towards the docks went dark!"

"What does that mean exactly?" Hudson asked, his curiosity now peaking.

"It means that we might have a hijacking situation on our hands."

"Could just be a malfunction," Hudson stated with disapproval, "Remember last month when that trains radio malfunctioned, and people thought that it had been taken over? What's to say that the same hasn't happened now?"

"Sir you might want to see this..." the soldier in question replied, before turning around a laptop that was on the table that they all were standing around. Once it was fired up, a video started to play. The video in question had been provided by cameras positioned all through the ship. It showed gunman taking over the ship, and them forcing the Captain to turn off all communications. "We were able to patch into the cameras, and we discovered that information. What should we do, sir?" At the question being asked, Hudson reached into his pocked and pulled out two objects, a cigar and a lighter. He raised the cigar to his mouth and attempted to get a light. After three attempts he got a light, he then raised it to the cigar and lit it. After a few seconds he removed it from his mouth and blew out some smoke. "Get 'Blizzard' and 'Wraith' as well as the remainder of the team together. We left five minutes ago."


End file.
